In order to run electrical conduit or cable into an electrical enclosure such as a junction box, a connector, commonly known as a hub, is typically employed. The hub is positionable in an opening in a wall of the electrical enclosure and is secured to the enclosure by use of a nut attached to the hub from the inside of the enclosure. The hub provides a passage to permit electrical wire or conduit to be pulled therethrough and into the electrical enclosure.
In order to provide a weatherproof seal between the hub and the wall of the enclosure, the hub typically includes a sealing ring which is supported by the hub against the wall of the enclosure.
A typical sealing ring, known in the art, is of the O-ring of variety, that is, a ring having a circular cross-sectional shape. While rings of this type perform adequately for their intended function, it has been found that O-rings have a tendency not to remain captive within the hub. They may become damaged upon installation or inadvertently lost. Also, for the O-ring to seal properly, it is necessary that the hub be placed in the opening through the enclosure precisely perpendicular to the plane of the wall. Any skewing of the hub with respect to the wall of the enclosure, may result in an inadequate seal between the hub and the enclosure itself.
It is desirable to provide a sealing ring which is captively retained by a hub and which will provide a sealed connection between the hub and the wall of the enclosure even where the hub is not precisely positioned perpendicular with respect to the wall of the enclosure.